


Round and Round

by JenniferVo



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferVo/pseuds/JenniferVo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They say that black and red are the color of the devil." "Well, maybe I am the devil." "Who's to say when this mask is covering your face," "Show me yours and I'll show you mine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ann Liverpudlian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ann+Liverpudlian), [Mandy Mikaelson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mandy+Mikaelson).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reminder] This is a fictional story. Take it for what it's worth or don't take it at all. I do not condone any of these character's judgement, actions or thoughts in this story but all of those things are there for a reason, the entertain you and I, so do not take it so seriously although some morals are good, though. And all of the things that are put there are there for a reason. :)

The first time he ever laid his eyes on her was at a party when he was on a job. Blonde waves disappearing in the crowd, ribbon blue dress fluttering behind her as she did and like a fool he was, he followed her.

He followed her through the throngs of dancing people in formal clothing, gliding across the dance floor gracefully as the soft instrumental music flowed through their ears and the champagne entering their blood streams. But no matter how he fast he ran or how slick he maneuvered through dancing bodies, he always missed her for she always slipped from his finger whenever a couple waltzed their way infront of him, hiding her from his sight.

He was there for the Vivaldi's Family Ring but it wasn’t harming anyone in anyway if he found a companion to take home for the night.

A man who bore his resemblances caught up with him and they talked in low voices, not looking at each other directly but instead gazing toward the crowd casually even though what they were saying was anything but.

The job was important, unlike any other jobs. They needed this one to sell it to a source that was paying handsomely for it with a little information that him and his brothers desperately wanted.

His eyes scanned the room leisurely but in his mind, every detail he took in was sharp and correct to every inch. He was looking for her. But he couldn’t find her.

Why did her blonde hair and blue dress captured his eyes? He didn’t know.

Maybe it was the way they looked in his eyes: mysterious as he didn’t see her face or maybe it was the way her hair bounced on her back as she moved and the way her dress flew in the air behind her. Either way, he wanted to know who she was. He wanted know what she was like and he would prefer that very much if it would be happening in his bed, both of them naked.

Unfortunately for him, he was not going to find out who she was that way. Instead, he would be getting to know her in the most twisted, wicked and most infuriating way possible. He just didn’t know that yet.

But he will. Soon.

Especially when the jewels turned up missing and when the police stopped everyone from leaving for questioning, she wasn’t there. But he didn’t rat her out. He would never do that to her. It would be too low of him.

Yes, that would be too low of him because he held a grudge and he didn't like other people handling his vengeance. No one tampered with his business without getting the worst end of it.

* * *

 

“The Morpho Butterfly, also known as Morph or MB is an unidentified thief that has no flaw except one,” a man spoke, holding a folder up and paced around the room as he read it aloud to his brothers. “Her ego. She always leaves behind a blue ribbon of the same described color -” he showed them a photo and threw it onto the table before continuing “- witnesses at the party always claimed that they saw a blonde girl gliding through the room but never saw her face. She’s practically a ghost.”

“I don’t care if she’s a ghost or not,” another man sat on the couch, fingering the picture and staring at it intensely, said. “She’s got the thing we need for the trade and I want it.”

“We all want it, Klaus, but we don’t know anything about her to find her,” the man rationalized, sighing heavily.

“So far we know that she’s blonde and have a tendency of leaving blue ribbons that may or may not have DNA stuck to it at as a marking,” the dark haired man beside Klaus summed up. “But really, how amateur is that? I mean it’s like handing the cops a direct link to find you.”

“No, Kol. This one’s a smart one,” he shook his head, his tone calm and calculating unlike his brothers’. “She never leaves any DNA behind. Nothing ever came out from the tests the lab took. She likes laughing at the FBI when they failed to locate her or identify her. She enjoys the chase and the teasing.”

“Then how the hell are we going to find her let alone catch her, Elijah?” Kol asked, irritated.

“She likes jewels auctions,” Klaus inspected the file before saying. “It says here that most of her targets are either excluded auctions or parties where, at the end of the night, the women usually noticed their jewelries gone and the men their watches removed."

“Such a naughty girl,” Kol remarked, earning glares from both of his brothers. “What? You’re all thinking it.”

"Other than that, we're blind."

"We have to figure out where she's going to strike next then we can move onto the plan," Elijah, too, ignored his brother's jibe and said.

“The Hope is going to be exhibited in the their home in LA next week,” Klaus said, his brow furrowing and his mind reeling.

“There’ll be a party, right? People will be there, showing off their most prized possession. I say it’s the perfect occasion to rob,” Kol clapped, smiling at his brothers and looking down at the picture of her ribbon.

“But how do we know for sure that she’ll be there?” Elijah questioned, his hazel eyes scanning the few pages about The Morpho Butterfly furiously, trying to find anything that could tell him a little bit more about the girl. "I mean it's not like it'll be the only party or auction that will be happening in the world."

“Because as the files read, the bitch loves minor thieving,” Kol answered, snickering as Klaus smirked at his brother’s choice of words.

“What’s the plan, then? If you’re so sure that she will be showing," Klaus asked.

“The Devereux love their mazes so, natural, in every home, they built one,” Elijah explained, putting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward.

“So you want one of us to play cat and mouse with her?” Kol looked back and forth, grinning mischievously.

“You’re not going to, Kol,” Klaus spoke.

“What? Why?” his face fell and he pouted childishly.

“Because I’m the only one who saw her and I doubt she’s forgotten me.”

“I could have also saw her! Maybe I’ll remember her when I see her!”

“Let it go, Kol, we know you love your games but it’s important that we catch her,” Elijah reminded him and he immediately quieted.

“We really don’t need to know where she is, you know,” he muttered.

“That woman destroyed our lives, Kol. We do need to know where she is,” Klaus said, not looking at his brother for he did not want to start the same conversation they’d been having for as long as he could remember.

“And what? Make her suffer? Nik, we’re con men, not murderers if that’s what you have in mind.”

Klaus didn’t reply.

“I think this trade is load of crap,” he said, looking at the file in distaste.

“Leave, then,” his brother snapped at him, his eyes watering as he glared with all his might, his teeth grinding as he grunted out the words. “There’s nothing keeping you here. Go.”

“I’m not leaving, Nik,” Kol backtracked at Klaus’s usual reaction. He knew how loyal Nik was to his friends and especially to his family and when their mother walked out on them, leaving her teenage sons, a daughter and their dad - who was broke, struggling with money and having a problem with the IRS - to fend for themselves for another wealthy man to cling to, things got, well, bad. “I just don’t think it’s necessary to visit old wounds.”

“Kol,” Elijah said and shook his head gently as the dark haired man glance at him. “Niklaus just wants closure, that’s all. Let him have his peace of mind.”

Klaus looked away, blinking back the salty liquid that threatened to pour out of his eyes and Kol sighed.

“Do what you want, Nik, if you think it is worth it then I won’t have a say against it,” he spoke in a low voice, showing his support before raising it back to its usual jovial sound “So how do you plan on doing this? Corner her in a maze? That doesn’t sound very gentlemanly of us.”

“No,” Klaus replied to his brother. “We catch her face in one of the cameras then take her when we have identified her. Let her think she’s gotten away and be careless.”

“Their maze has a camera? Really?”

“Well, the Vivaldis are nothing if not nosy,” Elijah inquired, sipping the cup of tea he’s just poured. "But that still doesn't mean that she's going to be there."

"Better safe than sorry," Klaus interjected.

“Poor girl,” Kol remarked in a mock pitiful tone. “If only she didn’t take that jewel then she would have survived.”

“Poor girl, indeed,” Klaus smirked a sinister smirk at the thought of the faceless blonde’s reaction when they’ve finally caught her and she had nowhere to run.

Almost like a wingless butterfly.


	2. Cat and Mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reminder] This is a fictional story. Take it for what it's worth or don't take it at all. I do not condone any of these character's judgement, actions or thoughts in this story but all of those things are there for a reason, the entertain you and I, so do not take it so seriously although some morals are good, though. And all of the things that are put there are there for a reason. :)  
> Oh, and sorry for any writing mistake I may have made :(

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

“You?”

“Wait! Is this good enough?”

“Yeah, they look alike.”

“Ok, ready!”

“Let’s go.”

* * *

 

The second time he saw her, he was expecting her. But yet, he still was not. None of his brothers did, as well, for their plan to capture the Morpho Butterfly failed miserably. They underestimated her by a long stretch.

The sound of cold wind blowing, making the walls of leaves rustling, giving the atmosphere a haunted feeling. Torches occasionally hung on some of the brick walls were giving them a limited eyesight and he prayed that it was enough for the cameras to be able to capture her face.

To his left, he heard a soft click-clacking sound and grinned. Come out, come out, wherever you are, he mused in his head as he followed the tell tale sound.

Click-clack, click-clack, click-clack.

He turned left then right then straight, led by the noise and only by it.

Click-clack, click-clack, click-clack.

Walls, more walls and more passageways, he saw her on his right, running straight before stopping by the sound of it. He followed her but she moved again before he could catch up.

He saw her on his left and kept a calm pace this time, making sure that her footsteps faltered as well before picking it up and chased her at top speed. Yet, she outran him once again.

She flashed right in front of him, too fast for him to see her face but not too far for him to reach out for her. But as soon as he turned at the corner that she just steered into, footsteps were behind him and he whirled around as her dress disappeared.

Under the silvery moon light, if one stood on a balcony and stared down, they would see a quite amusing scene playing out right before their eyes and would pity the light brown haired man very much and would even consider shouting him a hint to win the little game. But sadly for him and lucky for her, there was no one there to witness it. No one will ever know what happened in that maze except for the ones who were in on it.

"Nik! Nik! You have to catch her! The cameras all go dead the minute her face went on tape! She's got a hacker, Nik! You have to catch her!" Kol's urgent voice startled him suddenly and he growled.

"What?! How are we only finding this out now?!" He picked up his steps, eyes scanning all four directions for sight of her and his ears were just about to burst as he listened to Elijah explaining why and trying to hear her steps as well.

"Because the FBI didn't include it, every seconds that were cut would be replace by another normal footage. You can only find out the cut if you were watching it live and notice the statics," Elijah explained, his voice stressed out.

"The girl's good," Kol joked.

"No, the hacker's good," Klaus replied, running into a dead end and swore loudly.

"You have to find her, Klaus. It's that or we wait for another opportunity," Elijah spoke.

"Now's fine, thank you," Klaus grumbled.

"To your right, Klaus."

"No! To your left! It's shorter there!"

"Kol! Just be quiet!"

"No! She's on your left, Nik!"

"Your right, Niklaus!"

"For fuck's sake! Which way?!"

"Left," Kol said as Elijah injected, "Right."

"Screw you." Klaus pulled his earpiece out and listened.

"Ouch!" the woman cried out and he heard a slapping noise of soft flesh against the hard stone floor.

Grinning like a Chesire cat, Klaus located the her and moved at his top speed, wanting nothing more than to catch her but failed to once again as he arrived to the scene of the crime, finding nothing but a blue ribbon.

And he learned that, she was just as devious and as careful as he was like he once were when the the diamond came up on the news, missing the next day. Using one's weaknesses and relying on their vulnerable spots. She was a challenge. But he didn't like challenges. Not this time.

Still, there was one thing that kept his mind reeling and his memory rolling its dusty tapes that was kept away untouched for a while.

As much as he tried, he couldn't get her stupid little squeal back in the maze out of his mind. It was high-pitched but not screechingly so. Feminine but not the kind of woman who would be calming and always in posture. No. She was active and outgoing and probably didn't give a shit about other people said. The voice was almost childlike but a deeper tone. It could mean that she was childish but that would be making assumptions. But he did know that she was a dreamer by the sound of it. He could imagine vividly the faceless woman as a child, tugging on her parents' sleeves or annoying her friends with her incessant ramblings about fairy tales and stories that she conjured up in her mind and they would laugh at her. And to his dismay, he found himself smiling at the thought.

Rebekah was like that. Always with her head up in the clouds and her eyes unfocused, thinking of things only she would know about and would believe in. She was a sweet child and out of all his siblings, she was the closest to him. She was always there to sooth him from his troubles with her chubby figure and silly stories when they were little. When they grew up, it didn't change much between them. Except for the fact that when she started to mature physically, mentally, she was just the same as she was when they were little. Still believing in fairy tales and still trust and love too easily.

"Go right ahead, laugh at the girl who loved too easily. But I would rather live my life than yours, Nik. No one will ever sit around a table telling stories about a man who couldn't love."

She had said when he showed her the way her lover looked at another girl only a month after her unannounced departure from his life. His sister cried a waterfall and he felt for her but he knew that it was for the best. She hated him after that but remained loyal to him after all.

It was true, her words.

No one ever did sat around telling stories about how he couldn't love. But they did sat around telling stories and discussing how much of a great criminal he was. Klaus reached to that point because he didn't love and he didn't care for anyone other than his family. And even they almost got him in jail once. If he loved in this world. He wouldn't have survived.

Love... Please!

Love was nothing more than a weakness. Love lead us nowhere and family was... well, disappointing. Family was a term that is easily broken unless loyalty is strong. In the Mikaelsons' case, it wasn't.

* * *

 

"Saltzman."

"Rick, boy do we have an interesting case for you!"

"Mikaelsons?"

"It seemed like your boys crossed path with the MB."

"He can't. She doesn't let people notice her unless she wants other people to."

"She wanted him to, then."

"I'm on my way."

"Don't doubt that you are."

* * *

 

"So she got the diamond out by sweet talking the guards?! I don't believe it!" Klaus threw his hands up in surrender, the woman truly was a headache.

"The Devereux believe that machines can be fooled while well-trained humans can't," Elijah explained, rubbing his temples slowly.

"Seriously? Have they never heard of the words boner and hormones?" Kol snorted, folding his arms and leaned back comfortably.

"Some people can be immune to nature, Kol."

"Oh, like you?" Kol raised an eyebrow at his brother, smirking as his frown deepened. "Anyone since Tatia, brother?"

Yes, there has been another woman that was driving him crazy from day one but he wasn't going to let his brothers know for they would probably go bonkers if they found out.

"Yes, some men don't always think with their dicks, Kol," Klaus snapped at his brother. "But that doesn't mean they can't be manipulated."

"Forgot about that..." he trailed, looking down at the ground, recalling the most embarrassing moment in his life so far and he knew his brothers were all thinking the same thing he was.

The bitch was a fucking genius, playing them like fucking toys but as father would put it: Family above all. So they got her locked away, not really knowing what else to do with her since none of them had the heart to kill or torture or even laying a hand on a woman. It was just wrong.

“She got the diamond before teasing us with the chase, knowing we would go up the security room and erased the tapes for there was no way we were going to get ourselves on it and saved her hacker the trouble of having to dispose of it,” Elijah said, his eyes closed. “And the coffee was drugged so the security wouldn’t catch the statics. I sincerely don't know how she thought of the plan that flawless," said Elijah.

"Both getting the jewel and having the guts to stick around after to play cat and mouse with Nik here and risk getting caught," Kol whistled. "Whoever she is, she's a little risk taker, I'll tell you that."

"Unless she isn't," Klaus said. "I mean if she's in on the business then she probably knows who I am so when she saw me, she knew for a fact that me chasing her wouldn't get her captured because I wouldn't risk getting myself caught," he glanced between Kol and Elijah, who were both sporting their thoughtful looks. "Think about it. The woman knew for a fucking fact that there was no way the police would have burst through those doors with me inside of it so she was safe."

"So what you're saying is she was relying on your presence to know whether or not the police is going to be there?" Elijah questioned, reopening his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"But we're not targeting at bringing her to jail, Nik," Kol said.

"No, but we can spread the words where we're going to strike next, it's probably going to attract some undercover cops but hey, all the more convincing," Klaus shrugged. "She'll be there, notice our absence and flee. The woman should be smart enough to connect the dots."

"And we'll be right at the gate waiting for her," Kol finished.

"But what if she gets arrested?" Elijah questioned.

"Easy. She won't. The girl's been playing with fire for all too long and not getting burned. I doubt that she'll be burn this time," a smirking Klaus raised his glass full of Bourbon to his lips and took a sip.

"What if she escapes another way?"

"To where? The forest? Or the forest, oh and or the forest," he snapped his fingers at his brothers, smiling mockingly at him. "There's only one exit, where I'm planning."

"Where?" Kol stood up and stretched his tight muscles, yawning tiredly.

"Silas's."

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

"No one cross Silas," Kol said, the doubt in his eyes replaced the early victory glint from the plan.

"We're not crossing him. She is or will be attempting to. We won't even be on their property."

"And you're sure this will work?" his older brother narrowed his eyes into slits at the legendary con man's name. He wasn't especially smart or skilled but he had connections and knew how to manipulate those connections to his use extremely well. Some might say he can change your mind about the thing you must believe in or even break a holy man's will.

"Because your last plan turned out amazing," he snorted into his glass of alcohol and Elijah sighed.

“Alright, the party is four days from now, we’ll have time to prepare. Good night, Niklaus.”

“See, ya, Nik.”

His brothers began leaving but Klaus stayed behind, all by himself in the large room.

Family above all, his father has taught him.

But his mother didn't have the same moral for she had too many families. If that woman would have stayed faithful to his father, none of this would be happening. None of their lives would be this complicated, always planning and plotting. Although he did enjoy laughing at the cop's stupidity for not catching him even after almost two decades. All except one.

He came so close. So close to the point of almost successfully getting him officially locked up but got too attached and thought that Klaus was just a misguided kid, which he used to his advantage and escaped. Too soft.

Too fucking soft.

Fucking family, Klaus thought as he threw his glass into the blazing fire.

Fucking Saltzman.

And fucking Morpho Butterflies.

* * *

 

The third time he planned to capture a butterfly, it didn't even fly near his trap.

Somehow, someway, she knew his moves and she left him with one of his brothers in a van across the street while the other up in a tree, a pair of binoculars in his hands, watching everyone that went in and went out of the mansion. In a way, he was insulted but slightly impressed. Not to mention pissed beyond compare.

* * *

 

"Will any of this ever be enough?" A voice asked behind her and without turning, she knew exactly who it was.

"No. It won't," she replied, hugging her middle as she stood, looking around the room full of jewelry, shining brightly under the lights overhead.

"Because you'll never stop wanting to prove a point," the person stopped beside her and followed her gaze toward her latest job.

"Because she'll never accept me," she whispered quietly.

"She's a cop, Care. What more do you expect?"

"I guess... I just..." she shrugged, her mouth twisting up in an awkward way. "I have my whole family here but it still feels like something's missing... maybe it's her."

"What if it's not her? What if it's someone else?"

"But what if it's her? And if it's not, how will I know that it's not?" She turned, looking straight at her best friend. "It doesn't matter because there is a point to these jobs and it doesn't concern my mother."

"Maybe it's him," the person smiled teasingly, there was sadness in the smile. Like a remembrance of the past.

"Maybe it's not. We'll never know," she said, taking a deep breath as the image of the notorious con man Niklaus Mikaelson flashed through her mind and she wondered idly if it could have been.


	3. All The Wrong Moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reminder] This is a fictional story. Take it for what it's worth or don't take it at all. I do not condone any of these character's judgement, actions or thoughts in this story but all of those things are there for a reason, the entertain you and I, so do not take it so seriously although some morals are good, though. And all of the things that are put there are there for a reason. :)
> 
> And of course, sorry for any mistakes...

"Maybe she wasn't intending to aim for you," Kol started. "Maybe she just got scared and ran."

"You were the one who gave the theory that she was aiming for me in the first place," he growled.

"Well, maybe I was wrong," he said casually.

"This is not a joke, Kol. We need the information."

"Jeez, chill out, would you? We can still catch her next time. You know what they say, third time's a charm." He winked and Klaus narrowed his eyes at him.

"But she must have known! Somehow... she must have slipped in a..." He stopped himself, his eyes twitching as he connected the dots.

Before any one of his brothers knew what was happening, Klaus stormed from the room as Kol and Elijah glanced at each other, both with a confused look on their faces. Not long after he left, Klaus came back into the room with the tie he wore to the Vivaldi's home and carefully reached behind it, taking a tiny mic out.

Both of his brothers stared at it for a moment.

_"Hey there, handsome," someone purred beside him and Klaus turned toward the voice, his nerves jumping as he saw blonde hair but returned to its steady rhythm immediately when he noticed she was wearing a green dress, not that he knew what color she was going to wear but this girl didn't catch his eyes like she did. She didn't seem to have the elegance._

_"Hello, sweetheart, how may I help you?" He smiled the smile that made women swoon like crazy, glancing down as she ran her hand unashamedly up and down his chest, biting her lower lip and looking up at him from under her lashes, trying to seduce him._

_Her attempt almost worked - or at least, he'd pretend like it was working before showing her how big his bed was - but the point was it didn't; because he had another blonde, faceless and nameless woman on his mind. Who, in spite all of those things, intrigued him more than this one._

_"I was wondering if you'd like to get outta here and go somewhere... with me..." she drawled, looking at his chest then back at him, her fingers hooking around his tie, pulling him closer._

_The image of blue dress gliding across the wooden dance floor appeared from the corner of his eyes and Klaus wasted no time ripping the unknown woman's hand off of him and did what he did last time, obviously not learning anything from the experience as he ran after her._

"That is why -" Kol pointed at the offensive object as he said but Klaus held a finger up to his lips, dropping the tiny black thing onto the ground and stepped on it.

"Yes. A blonde girl came up to me and got a little handsy. I thought she was just drunk but it seemed it that's not the whole story..."

"Ahh... poor, Nik. Got played by a woman for the third time," Kol smiled at his brother's furious face.

"But that also explained how she got out," Elijah inquired, ignoring his brother's jab. "The one on the first and second entrance. There is two of her."

"That would guarantee her and whoever that she was working with safety."

"And making sure that the job's always done," Kol spoke up.

"I remember her face. I can do a portrait of the girl. All we need to do is scan my drawing to identify her," Klaus smiled triumphantly. "She might know where the Vivaldi's Family Ring is."

"What if she doesn't?" Elijah questioned.

"Then there is always the option of kidnapping her and make her tell us who the other is," Kol suggested. "Surely one of them would know where it is."

"Are you so willing to lay a hand on a woman, Kol? I thought father raised you better than that."

"I only stayed with him for another while after you two left with Bekah, the man was a mess."

"And now he's dead," Klaus snapped.

Father never approved of what he was and what he did, what they all became. The result from their parents' separation. They all knew that Mikael blamed their mother for their future but he never acted upon it. The man loved his wife too much to even think of destroying her fake happiness. So they thought they thought they'd do it for him. Turns out, he didn't really appreciated it.

"We need to catch them both at the same time," Elijah stepped in, once again stopping another sibling fight between the two.

"Well, we already know that both of the times we tried catching her at a social party failed," Kol said, crossing his arms and snuggling deeper into the couch with his feet propped up against the table. "Because there were too many things to cover up and too many possibilities that we could get caught. And the major fact that we didn't know that there was two of her."

"Then we throw one of our own to lure them out. No cameras. Everything covered and nothing to take care of except the girls."

"And how do suggest we do that?" Klaus asked, his hand curling around the glass tightly.

"Damon Salvatore."

"The Demon Dealer? Really, 'Lijah? We're better off planning the thing by ourselves," Kol snorted.

"He may cross people but he can't cross a deal where there is no loophole. Whatever he does he needs an excuse for it and we won't be giving him any," Elijah explained. "Besides, we can't plan the auction ourselves, the risk of false documentations getting into the FBI's hand is too high. We're better off making the deal with the Demon, himself."

"It's a risk," Klaus said, moving back to his seat and poured himself a glass of whatever that Kol was having.

"Bigger the risk, higher the reward."

"And what are the rewards, exactly?" he asked, setting his glass down onto the table with a clank and heard his brother's plan as patiently and as logically as possible without jumping out of his mind at the prospect of finally capturing the Morpho Butterflies.

Three against three. An even game.

The only problem was that there were two of them and the one that he knew wasn't the one that he wanted. Why? Because the other one seemed to have made an impression on him and he can't seemed to let her go.

* * *

 

"He killed the signal," her best friend said.

"I guess he's not as stupid as I thought," another person commented.

"He's been running and getting away for almost two decades, Lex. Of course he's no where stupid as you thought," she retorted.

"Well, all that experience and they still haven't figure who you are," Lex shook her head, her voice mocking. "Too dull for me."

"If that means we succeed then he could be as dumb as rocks for all I care," she said, closing the now soundless laptop, sandwiched between two of her friends on the bed.

"What do you think he'll do next?"

"If he's really oblivious to the fact that our little underground world is kind of small then he'll go to Damon."

"How many times are you going to keep stringing him along?"

"As many times as it takes," she smiled. "Besides, I'm enjoying it."

"Your entertainment could get you arrested."

"He won't. I've got something of his that he needs. Desperately."

"And he's got something of yours."

"But that's not how I'm playing it."

"You want both of the prizes."

"What can I say? I'm an overachiever."

But what if she bit off more than she can chew?

* * *

 

It did not go the way he wanted. Not in the slightest way. Not at all.

_He saw her enter the room._

_Under the soft glow of the lamps, her dress glinted a ribbon blue color. Blonde curls pinned up into a messy yet classy bun, letting her side bangs falling naturally and he was a goner. The mask she wore bore the image of a Morpho Butterfly, small diamonds stuck to the hard metal, covering half of her face as her eyes scanned the room before landing on him._

_They stared at each other._

_She took in his piercing blue eyes as he mesmerized her baby blue ones. He noticed the way her hair framed her face and she looked at his perfectly combed light brown curls. And for once, they were both synchronized as smirks formed at the corner of their lips and feet were put involuntarily in front of one another, dragging them closer to each other like magnets._

_The two ended up on opposite sides of a dance._

_Her partner took her hand and led her as he did the same with some unknown woman, their eyes not leaving one another._

Aren't you something

To admire

'Cause your shine is something like a mirror

And I can't help but notice

You reflect in this heart of mine

If you ever feel alone and

The glare makes me hard to find

Just know that I'm always

Parallel on the other side

_A gaze. A touch. A turn. A clap. They mirrored each other to mere perfection, not minding the fact that they weren't dancing with the person they wanted to because even across the space, their connection was as real as any and with a simple twirl, she was where he wanted._

'Cause with your hand in my hand with a pocket full of soul

I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go

Just put your hand on the glass

I'm here trying to pull you through

You just gotta be strong

_He smelled her fragrance, he felt her soft hand and he felt her breath mixing with his in the limited space as she felt her hearts quickens, her blood rushing in her veins and her knees weakened._

_"And we meet, alas," he said in his charming accented voice, smirking at her._

_"And what is it that got you interested?" She asked and he noticed the candy-like factor in her voice, confirming his thoughts on her being somewhat a dreamer._

_"It's because you have something of mine and I need it."_

_"And what's gonna happen if I don't want to return it?" She challenged as she twirled out of his arms, and instead of into another man's, she got tugged back into his embrace with grace._

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now

I'm looking right at the other half of me

The vacancy that sat in my heart

Is a place that now you hold

Show me how to fight the now

And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy

Coming back here to you once you figured it out

You were right here all along

_"Then I think the FBI are going to be quite happy when they know that there are two of you," he whispered, his lips brushing the shell of her ear and his stubble tickling the sensitive skin on her neck. His eyes trailed on their own records down the porcelain skin._

_"But you see," she cocked her head further to the side, situating her lips inches from his. "There's only one of me." And felt his hands tightening their grip on hers on either side of her body, one over her shoulder and one below her hip._

_"You are a very bad liar, love," his voice rang out low in her ears as he broke them from the position they were in for too many eyes were starting to stare._

_The Morpho Butterfly faced him, her right hand back in his and her left hand fingering the edge of his red and black mask whilst her eyes reaching his._

It's like you're my mirror

My mirror's staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else beside of me

And now it's clear as this promise

That we're making

Two reflections, into one

'Cause it's like you're my mirror

My mirror's staring back at me, staring back at me

_"They say that black and red are the color of the devil."_

_"Well, maybe I am the devil," he smirked, his dimples appearing on his cheeks and immediately, her eyes snapped to it._

_"Who's to say when this mask is covering your face," she said, every word rolling off her tongue, through her soft, full lips and into his ears slowly and seductively._

_"Show me yours and I'll show you mine," he murmured, seeing her blue orbs flickering with emotions unknown to him before snapping back._

_She felt his hand came up to caress the side of her face and she glance at it, noticing the how slender they were. Strong yet not rough. An artist's hand. "They also say that an artist is a tortured soul," she spoke._

_"Do you really care about what people have to say, love?"_

_"I do and then I don't. Which answer will it takes for you to answer my question?"_

_Around them, people were constantly changing partners, moving in synchronization, all except for them because he refused to let her leave his touch for even a minute._

_"Ahh but the thing is..." he leaned down, closing the space between them but sparing a little space left. "You didn't ask any question."_

Aren't you somethin', an original

'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample

And I can't help but stare, 'cause

I see truth somewhere in your eyes

I can't ever change without you

You reflect me, I love that about you

And if I could I, would look at us all the time

_"You're ruining the dance," she whispered._

_"I don't care."_

_He moved, she moved. He let out a breath, she took in a breathe. He stared, she blinked. He lowered his head, she lifted hers._

_"What if I don't want to show you my face?" She inched closer, not bothered by the fact that electric shot through the empty space between their flesh, running down her spine and up again._

_"And why won't you?"_

_"Because I like being hard to catch," a grin stretched across her face and she loosened her grip on him, preparing to slip away but he anticipated it, pulling her back with such force that her body clashed with his, knocking the air out of her lungs._

_"Going somewhere, sweetheart?" He growled slightly._

_"Nowhere... For now."_

_"Tell me where is the Vivaldi's Family Ring."_

_"Now, why would I do that?" She smirked, swaying to the music as they danced in a circle._

_"Because I want you to."_

'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul

I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go

Just put your hand on the glass

I'll be trying' to pull you through

You just gotta be strong

_"If not?"_

_"Then your friend will never see the light of day again," he said threateningly and she laughed._

_"And how are you going to do that?"_

_"Jail would be a good place to start."_

_"She's got a clean record. Nothing to link her to me," she smirked._

_"For now."_

_She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why do you want the ring, anyway?"_

_"The reason is none of your business. Now tell me where it is," he grunted, getting impatient._

_"Tell me why and I'll tell you where it is," she demanded._

_"I need it for information on something that I want."_

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now

I'm looking right at the other half of me

The vacancy that sat in my heart

Is a space that now you hold

Show me how to fight for now

And I tell you, baby, it was easy

Comin' back to you once I figured it out

You were right here all along

_"What information?" Her brows drawn together, creating a small valley between them and she frowned._

_"Why do you care, sweetheart?"_

_"Because I'm curious," she answered, shrugging._

_"Curiosity killed the cat."_

_"Well, then, let us all be glad that I'm not the cat."_

_"I've answered your question. Now, tell me where it is," he said and she glance down between them with his eyes following her, both seeing nothing but their chests squished against each other and the top her breasts._

_She shook her head slightly, laughing as he stared at her in bewilderment._

_"Wrong move, sweetheart." A strand of hair escaped her bun and fell in front of her face and he reached out, planning on tucking it behind her ear when she jerked away._

It's like you're my mirror

My mirror's staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else beside of me

And now it's clear as this promise

That we're making

Two reflections, into one

'Cause it's like you're my mirror

My mirror's staring back at me, staring back at me

_Frowning deeply before catching on what was happening, Klaus quickly pull away the blonde curls that fell around her face, hiding her other ear from his sight and saw with fury an earpiece plugged into it._

_"Where is it?!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently._

_"Who knows," she shrugged then smirking when he let her go, turning away to look for his brothers before remembering that she was also needed and turning back._

_She was gone._

_Yesterday is history_

_He dashed rudely through the throng of people, not fearing that they'd report him when the cops came because no one was coming, to look for her but finding no one._

_Dammit! The point of not using any electronics was so they couldn't interfere or hack it but now without it, they were disconnected and useless._

_Tomorrow's a mystery_

_But now worries, he sighed in his head, there was no way they can pass through the exits. Damon couldn't cross them because there was no loophole for him to crawl through. They'll catch her at the entrances, he reassured himself as her figure disappeared through the glass double door._

I can see you lookin' back at me

He stared at her retreating back, counting the steps she took into the garden and behind the trees.

Keep your eyes on me

Baby, keep your eyes on me

_"It seems like your plan worked, Niklaus," his brother's voice rang out behind him and he looked over his shoulder at him._

_"You caught the other one?"_

_"Kol has her," Elijah shook his head. "It took two of us to be able to corner her. The girl was fast."_

_"But the other one's faster," Klaus commented, glancing back at the trees._

_"She'll be caught at the exits," he assured and Klaus nodded, feeling an uneasy feeling in his stomach as he did._

_"I think it's time our guests take their leave, don't you?" He asked and received nothing but a nod._

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now

I'm looking' right at the other half of me

The vacancy that sat in my heart

Is a space that now you hold

Show me how to fight the now

And I tell you, baby, it was easy

Comin' back to you once I figured it out

You were right here all along

_"No. No, no, no, no!" Klaus slammed both of his hands on the table after the little slideshow of each and everyone of the blondes that were there._

_None of them were her!_

_"Are you absolutely sure that this is it?" He questioned his brothers angrily, making the females in front of him quite scared._

_"Niklaus, this is all of the blondes that were there. Are you sure that she isn't here?" Elijah inquired and Klaus did another round of scanning, taking in every detail and crossing out every single blond that stood in front of him._

_"Just look at them! How can you not tell the differences?!" He spat, standing up and knocking back his chair. "Damon crossed us."_

_"No he didn't. He can't because last time I checked, he doesn't have an excuse to."_

_"Then who helped her escape?! Someone must have because she couldn't just disappear into thin air now, can she?!" Klaus shouted and the females weren't hiding their fear anymore as they started to whisper furiously to each other and glancing at him like he was crazy._

_Elijah didn't answer at first, thinking deeply as Klaus paced the room, tugging on his hair, his mind overloading with events and images and noises from his memories of her and of his thoughts, of voices of actions and music an footsteps..._

_"WILL YOU BE QUIET?!" He roared, silencing the room effectively._

_"Niklaus..."_

_"What?" He barked at his brother whose face remained unfazed by his tone._

_"Damon Salvatore may not cross you, but that doesn't mean that his brother didn't," he spoke slowly._

_"But how did he know about the deal?"_

_"Security cameras. He must have seen the deal through the security footages and warned her. How could we have let it slipped?" He questioned himself, his face shone with annoyance._

_"Because we were too cocky..." he trailed, kicking the table over and let out a scream._

It's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else beside of me

And now it's clear as this promise

That we're making

Two reflections, into one

'Cause it's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me...

_And he thought, Kol was wrong: Third time was not a charm._

* * *

 

 __"He's got Lex," her best friend said, grabbing her dress from the back seat as she crawled out of the trunk.

"I know, Stefan," she huffed, stretching her body and yawning.

"What's next?" He asked, leaning against the car and looking at her.

"My move."

* * *

 

_"It's late, Rebekah, we're leaving."_

_"Get off of me!"_

_"Who is this guy?"_

_"Stefan, don't. He'll hurt  you. He's a lot stronger than he looks."_

_"So this is the famous Stefan Salvatore. I've been hearing so much about. You're right, he does have funny hair. I'm bored. I want to go."_

_"Then go without me, I'm not your girlfriend."_

_"No, you're my sister, which means... You have to do as I say."_

* * *

 

_"They're jealous. The FBI wants you captured and locked away because they can never be what you are."_

_"What? An abomination?"_

_"No. A king. A person with wealth and freedom beyond imagination. Power that many people covets."_

_"Look at us. Two sad orphans. My sister fancies you, you know. But... I should warn you, Rebekah doesn't do anything half-speed, and that includes falling in love. So just be careful. She's totally mad."_

_"I appreciate the advice."_

_"And when the point comes where she inevitably leaves you... She can't help it, it's just who she is. Don't let your heart do anything stupid."_

_"You know what, you're a good friend, Nik. I'm glad I met you."_

* * *

 

_"Hey buddy! Take a picture of me and my brother."_

* * *

 

_"They're here..."_

_"Who? Who's here, Bex?"_

_"Alaric..."_

_"Rebekah! Come on, we've got to go, sweetheart. "_

_"What the hell is going on?"_

_"Stefan!"_

_"Go!"_

_"Stefan. I'm sorry, but the fun has to end here."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You must forget Rebekah and me. Until I say otherwise, you never knew us, Stefan. Thank you. I had forgotten what it was like to have a brother."_

_"What are yo- "_

_"I'm sorry, brother."_

* * *

 

_"Hurry up, Rebekah. Let's go!"_

_"He'll be here any second."_

_"Do you want to get locked up? We've been found. We need to move."_

_"Not without Stefan."_

_"Stefan's not coming. We have to disappear. He'll slow us down. Let him go."_

_"What did you do?"_

_"Come on. We don't have time for one of your tantrums."_

_"I don't want to run anymore, Nik! All we do is run. I want to be with Stefan."_

_"Fine. Then choose. Him or me.That's what I thought. Get in the truck. Let's go."_

_"Good-bye, Nik."_

* * *

 

_“Let me go, Nik! You can’t do this!”_

_“I’m sorry, Rebekah. Always and forever, remember?”_

_“No! I don’t remember! Now let me go!”_

_“I’m sorry, Rebekah...”_


	4. Prologue

"Jump, Caroline!" He shouted, glancing at the road and back at her. "Just jump!"

"But... I'm scared," she stuttered, staring down the moving road.

"Jump, Caroline! Come on! It's not even that far!"

"Dammit, Klaus! I'm scared!" she grunted angrily, her heart pumping blood furiously in her chest as she prepared to launch herself across the space but held back when her right feet left the ground.

"Just jump, Caroline and I promise I'll catch you!" He said, observing her at the corner of his eyes.

Caroline turned behind her and saw Elijah nod his head, assuring her that she was going to make it. Wind blew in her face as the front of the FBI truck drove on and on with Stefan's Ferrari by its side. Engines roaring and tires crunching against the cement adding to her overwhelmed senses.

"You promise?" she asked Klaus, swallowing hard as she looked at him.

He met her eyes and smiled softly, his adorable dimples showing. "I promise."

And she jumped, closing her eyes anf holding out her hands to find something to hold onto. The car lurched away a bit when she landed, making her squeal but the pain in her ass took over her attention.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, rubbing her behind.

"Move, Caroline!" Elijah said and she complied, moving onto the front seat with Klaus.

In seconds, Klaus's brother was in the backseat and they where driving away, heading toward the bridge. The roof of the car came up, shielding their bodies and from the scorching sun and the air condition went on.

"You just couldn't let me go, could you?" She teased him, intertwining her hand with his as he held it out, squeezing slightly.

"And you couldn't be fearless about that jump like you were when you took the fall for us, could you?" he asked in return, the perfectly accented voice she's missed so much in the pass few months soothed her racing heart.

"I could have died."

"You could have go to jail."

"Get your priorities straight, Mikaelson," she retarded and he laughed.

"You are my priority and there will no more threats against us."

"No more captures," she said.

"No more rescues," he joked.

"But some chasing is still in order, right?" Elijah inquired behind them as what was left of the FBI truck came back into sight and Klaus pressed on the gas pedal.

"Always," he smirked and she smiled.

Both of the car pulled forward, none relenting, fighting for their goals but only one could reach it.

"Klaus! Look out!" Caroline screamed, tugging at his arm when he peered into the rear-view mirror, watching his every move.

He immediately jerked his head back when he heard Caroline, ripping hand from hers to gain more control over the Ferrari but it was too late. The other car was already too close to maneuver around and he lost his grip on the steering wheel, driving the car over the steel railings of the bridge with top speed and into the water.

The car hit the water with a splash, sinking into the water slowly under the scrutinizing gaze of the FBI agent.


End file.
